


Till Death Do Us Apart [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Podfic Bingo [13]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Seduce the rich guy," Ethan said.<br/>"It'll be fun!" Benji said.<br/>"I'll teach you," Jane said.</p><p>    "What do you mean you're lost in Afghanistan?!" SHIELD demanded.</p><p>... the podfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Death Do Us Apart [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonker8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonker8/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Till Death Do Us Apart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/488426) by [wonker8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonker8/pseuds/wonker8). 



**Title** : Till Death Do Us Apart  
**Fandom** : Mission Imposible, Iron Man, MCU  
**Author** : wonker8  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:**   Clint/Tony  
**Rating** : Teen  
**Length** : 2:15:41  
**Summary** :

 

>  
>
>> "Seduce the rich guy," Ethan said.  
>  "It'll be fun!" Benji said.  
>  "I'll teach you," Jane said.
>> 
>> "What do you mean you're lost in Afghanistan?!" SHIELD demanded.

 

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/488426/chapters/852085)

 

This is part one of the Wedding Rings series, Podfic of part two is still being recorded.  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Wonker8/Litra/Til%20Death%20Do%20Us%20Apart.mp3)  
Or as an Audiobook [ Here](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Wonker8/Litra/Til%20Death%20do%20us%20Apart.m4a)

 

Thank you Paraka for hosting!

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you notice anything I missed in Editing (or anything else) Call it out and I'll be sure to fix it and upload a new version. :)


End file.
